


Constants and Constellations

by pastelprince



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Seraph Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprince/pseuds/pastelprince
Summary: Returning to Elysia after five-hundred years have passed should feel different for so many reasons, and yet somehow, it's exactly the same.After all, Sorey still has Mikleo, and the same night sky they had been raised under.





	Constants and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want them to be happy forever

Elysia, no matter the climate, season or weather, was full of constants.

Ever since Sorey had formed his first memories, Elysia was embodied by its unchanging comforts: the same seraphim, the same buildings, the same food and the same view of shimmering fields and leaves from atop the mountain. Even the ruins were nearly in completely the same state as they were a few eras ago, albeit not so structurally sound as they once were. 

But what stayed most with Sorey throughout his journeys away from his village, was the view of the stars from the cliffside. Stars, of course, do not change. The same flickering constellations came and passed through the Elysian sky each year, and Sorey came to know almost each and every one of them. He couldn't help but do so, frankly, because...

Because of Mikleo.

At least once most weeks, he and Mikleo would sit up on a high part of the mountaintop where they could overlook most of the surrounding clouds as well as the fields below them, and they would gaze at the stars. Of course, being the way they were, they took the time to pour over astronomy books as children, and learnt all kinds of things about the stars which they could see so clearly in Elysia’s sky, despite their distance.

Some nights, between them, they would name every single constellation in the sky, competing to see who could name the most. Other nights, mainly as they got older, they would simply lie next to each other to study the constellations silently, or sit knee-to-knee with warm cups of green tea enclosed in their wind-chilled fingertips.

It also seemed as if, the older they became, the more Sorey found that he was captivated by Mikleo. Once they neared fifteen years of age, whilst they stargazed, Sorey noticed that his focus was less and less captured by his musings about astronomy, and shifting more and more towards the presence of his best friend next to him.

At first, the realisation had rendered Sorey into complete confusion. In hindsight, it was comical, but if anything were to top the list of constants in Sorey’s life even more so than Elysia, then it would be Mikleo. So, the change in his emotional response to Mikleo had him utterly bemused – why would he suddenly feel nervous being around the most constant presence in his life?

Hence, trying to concentrate on anything other than Mikleo during those stargazing sessions was, to be honest, the main reason why he could still remember the names of all those constellations even at the age of five-hundred and twenty.

And he could remember the first night he understood his feelings, when they had been only sixteen.

It was their usual set-up; a few snacks and books laying by their sides as they sat knee-to-knee at the their favourite cliffside, silently surveying their surroundings and resting. Mikleo had been the one to do it.

“Sorey,” he had said quietly, but Sorey still heard him.

“What is it?” He replied, keeping his voice low despite his surprise as so not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

“I’m just… thinking,” was what Mikleo had said oh-so-gracefully, before tremblingly lacing his fingers through Sorey’s. They hadn’t held hands in years, so Sorey was a little taken aback, but he held his hand without a second thought.

The moment his heartbeat had begun to understand the exact nature of the situation was when he had properly turned to look at Mikleo’s face and seen the precious sight that was Mikleo’s nervous blush covering his affectionate expression. Not another second passed, and Mikleo had clumsily leaned forward to press his lips to Sorey’s, giving the most meaningful kiss that he could manage in his inexperience.

That was another detail that Sorey could still remember five-hundred years thereafter; Mikleo’s lips were soft then, as they still were, and Sorey remembered gasping as he realised that love came as the cause for the butterflies that appeared every time he was in Mikleo’s presence.

As fondly as he could look back on it now, the time itself had honestly been rather stressful. Mikleo, easily embarrassed, had promptly run away after kissing Sorey twice, and proceeded to lock himself away and ignore the entire village for three days. Sorey couldn’t remember how many times he cried, but it must have been a lot. Luckily his feelings for Mikleo ran deep enough that he didn’t give up on pursuing his feelings no matter how much Mikleo tried to push him away.

 

* * *

 

 

So, nostalgia didn’t even begin to describe the feeling which ran through Sorey’s heart as he returned to Elysia with Mikleo for the first time in five-hundred years. Even though Sorey was now a seraph, he felt exactly the same as he had as when he was a human child coming through Elysia’s gate. The scenery was a little different, but when all was said and done, nature, seraphim and henceforth Elysia, ran together as timeless constants to form an unchanging haven.

“It really is the same as always,” Sorey remarked to Mikleo as they walked up towards the crowd of cottages, their hands intertwined.

“Of course. Nothing changes here. Apart from us,” Mikleo laughed to Sorey, his long strands of hair dancing around his shoulders. Sorey still wasn’t used to it, but it really was handsome.

“I can’t wait to see everyone again,” Sorey grinned back. “Oh! Do you think they’ll remember my favourite meals? It’s been so long since we’ve cooked together,” Sorey mused, excited at Mikleo’s suggestion of a village feast.

“Oh, they remember alright. You were their human devil, after all,” he teased.

“Right,” Sorey rolled his eyes. “But what if it tastes different to me now? Maybe Elysia isn’t different, but I certainly am…” he bit his lip, side-eyeing his own blonde strands of hair which came down to his chest. He wasn’t used to that, either.

“You’re overthinking it,” Mikleo brushed it off. “Just because you’re a pretty seraph doesn’t mean you don’t eat gross stuff anymore,” he smirked.

Sorey narrowed his eyes.

“Watch what you say,” he retaliated by smacking his shoulder in jest, and Mikleo only laughed in return.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were full of their favourite meals, (which thankfully, did taste just as good as Sorey remembered them), the agreement to go out to their old cliffside was completely wordless.

As dusk fell, Mikleo picked up a book from their bedside table, and Sorey rummaged to get out snacks from their supplies. Of course, the snacks were only for their pleasure rather than their hunger, but Sorey would argue that finding pleasure in taste itself was its own kind of hunger. Then, with no words exchanged other than a ‘let’s go,’ Sorey followed Mikleo out the front door and pushed the wooden door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, look, Maxwell’s Spiral is shining bright tonight,” Sorey pointed out as they settled down at the edge. Shuffling close to snuggle into Sorey’s side, Mikleo raised an eyebrow at him.

“You still remember the names?”

“How could I not? We came out here so many times,” Sorey smiled fondly. Mikleo hummed.

“I can only remember a few, though,” he admitted. This time, Sorey rose an eyebrow back at him.

“Looks like I win, then,” he stated proudly. Immediately, Mikleo pouted.

“That’s not fair. You revised the names, didn’t you?” Mikleo stated in an accusatory tone, crossing his arms.

“Nope,” Sorey said simply.

“Then how?” Mikleo snapped, glaring at him. Sorey remained silent for a few moments, before deciding to give in and confess.

“I think I spent a bit too long memorising them, that’s all,” he said, taking a breath before continuing. “Because I was too busy thinking about you, otherwise.”

There it was.

That blush quickly came to Mikleo’s cheeks.

“That’s so cheesy,” he mumbled. “Don’t think you can win by flirting with me.”

Sorey laughed heartily.

“It’s true!” he insisted. “I didn’t understand my crush on you so I tried to be more interested in the stars instead,” he smiled. Mikleo’s gaze softened somewhat.

“Really?” A few moments passed, before he punctuated it:

“Idiot,” Mikleo continued, no true malice in his tone.

“Really,” Sorey grinned, before bringing a palm to Mikleo’s cheek. Mikleo simply looked back into his eyes with a soft expression, and Sorey leaned in to kiss him in the same way that Mikleo had five-hundred years ago.

He felt Mikleo sigh against his lips, and his tense shoulders relaxed under Sorey’s arm. He kissed back with just as much feeling, and it was as if the constellations were now looking down on them rather than being gazed at by them; the night sky watched over them as they kissed in its moonlight.

Of couse, neither of them ran away this time. Kissing was a frequent and everyday occurrence for them, although, their location made it feel so much more significant.

In spite of all the dramatic adventures they had been through, it seemed that constants turned out to be anything but unremarkable. And as Sorey gently ran his fingers through Mikleo’s soft strands of white hair shimmering under the Elysian moonlight, Mikleo’s fingertips lovingly cupping his jaw, he couldn’t help but think that the constants in his life were what made it worthwhile after all.


End file.
